Little Everythings
by KaylaW929
Summary: Join Harry and Ginny through all their firsts. Kiss, official date, moving in together, getting engaged, getting married, having a baby...


"Luna?" I cried, stepping into the house and glancing around at the scattered papers on the floor. "Neville?" No one answered me as I pattered across the room and into the kitchen where I found a note taped onto the fridge. "'Ginny, we went out. Be back later. I heated up some tofu-burgers and left them on the table next to the organic carrots. After you throw them out please take out the trash and there's pizza in the freezer, Love, Neville and Luna.'" I read off the note. I smiled to myself and tossed a lumpy package into the trash and then proceeded to reheat a pizza the muggle way. Sure, it took about fifteen to twenty minutes longer this way but then the crust comes out all toasty and crunchy. I like it that way.

I moved in with Luna shortly after Hogwarts. We were simply strolling along the streets and happened to come across a flyer stating and Open-House for a really gorgeous brownstone near the city. We went there and instantly fell in love with it's old feel and original wood finish. Plus, it has two floors and two bedrooms with bathrooms attached and then this small little guest room which is nice for guests. Luna bought it and insisted I pay half of the rent instead of the whole to-do. I was supposed to move in with Hermione but she moved in with Ron instead, and no offense, but I have had my share of living with Ron. I'll leave that up to Hermione. Then almost six months after we moved in, Neville showed up with a giant vase of flowers and a box of chocolates asking if Luna was here. He then proceeded to ask her out, a statement that took twenty minutes. They dated a year and a half before moving in here, which I totally agree with. I mean, I love Neville like my hundredth brother. He's sweet and courteous, plus he always knocks and remembers to refill the paper towel when it runs out, something I never remember to do. Also, they're so happy that I'm happy just being around them. Not to mention there is plenty of room in this here house. When they get married, no one knows exactly when that'll be as they just got engaged, they'll move out and get their own place.

Once my pizza was reheated I went into the living room and turned on the telly which has to be the most amazing thing I have ever seen in my entire life. There are moving and talking pictures in this silver box! Plus sometimes, they'll say something and other people will laugh along with me! I've never seen anything so ingenious. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he saw it. Mum won't let him get his own because last time he saw one he tried to get one of the pictures to tell him a story and it ended up leaving and never returned. That would have been perfectly fine if it wasn't a picture of mum's mum.

I was sitting watching this show that has people in stitches because they keep laughing every ten seconds. Really, if I found a goat in my living room, I would just have to assume it was the twins' and another one of their silly little jokes.

There was a pop to my left and I nearly choked on a piece of pizza as I let out a scream that hurt my throat. People fully know not to just pop in like that because it scares me! So I turned around and came face to face with a very excited, squealing Hermione who kept hopping up and down.

"Guess what!" she cried, still jumping up and down. I was going to tell her to stop but I wanted to see if she could touch the roof. I did that one time and let me just say…painful. Especially when my head connected with the chandelier and it fell back down on my head and mum had to revive me after she killed the twins.

"What?" I asked. I was too busy watching her jump around to scold her for scaring the crap out of me. I placed the box of pizza down on the coffee table in front of me. "What is it?"

"I'm getting married!" she cried, sticking out her hand and showing me. I glanced down at the diamond peeking out of a sterling silver band.

"Wow!" I said. "When did this happen?"

"Last night," Hermione said with a sigh. "He asked me to marry him as we were walking through the park. We strolled under the bridge and then past the pond and he asked me on the bridge."

"Weren't you under the bridge?" I asked.

"No, once you go past the pond you go on the bridge," she explained, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, he got down on one day and told me that he wouldn't and couldn't have any other woman in his life. He then proceeded to ask me to marry him."

"Oh, Mione," I whispered and gave her a giant hug as my heart swelled with happiness for my best bud. I mean here she was, all twenty-five years of her, getting married. "Congrats!"

"Thanks," Hermione said, her eyes filling with tears again. "I can't stop staring at it! I mean I sat at my desk today for TWO HOURS just staring at my hand! I didn't get any work done and for the first time in my entire life, I took a lunch break."

"Must have scared the crap out of your secretary," I commented, having another slice of pizza.

"She had Harry and Ron in my office when I came back. They thought someone had Polyjuiced me," Hermione informed me.

"Where did you get this girl?" I asked incredulously. "My assistant asked to see my security pin before she let me in my own office." Hermione laughed and smiled over at me.

"So, anyone special in your life?" she asked. I sighed. Here it was, the dreaded question that always seems to sneak up and surprise me. No matter what I do, it always seems to follow me. I could be muggle bowling and the guy who cleans my shoes will ask 'what a fine thang like me aint chained to no gangsta' as he put it. I didn't know what to say so I just paid for my shoes and quickly walked back to my Luna and Neville before he got any funny ideas. Seriously, people! I'm twenty-four years old. If I'm still alone by the time I'm my mum's age then you know you've gone wrong somewhere. There is no need for everyone to be on my back to as why I don't have a boyfriend.

"Yes," I answered. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"She's a very special girl named Ginny," I replied seriously. She rolled her eyes and glared at me as I proceeded to go on. "We've been seeing each other for a while. I think its getting serious. Last night, we went home together. AND she likes all the same stuff I like!"

"Very funny," Hermione said sarcastically. "I can see that asking you any questions about your love like will get us no where today, right?"

"Perfectly correct," I responded. "Plus, I want to hear all about the actual engagement, give me more details," I said and she readily sat down and began to talk. Although I wasn't exactly super excited to hear everything she had to say, I listened because that's the type of friend I am. I act like I care what they have to say. If I actually do end up caring then it's even better because I'll usually help them if they need it.

So, being an amazing person, I let Hermione talk herself hoarse. Once she realized I was getting slightly bored with listening to the same things over and over again, she finally gave me a kiss goodnight.

"Are you going to your mothers tomorrow?" she asked me, putting her coat back on. I nodded once and handed her a platter of cookies that I didn't want to have in the house because I knew I'd eat them and then I'd feel fat all day.

"I will be there right after I get out of work," I replied. "Around two-ish."

"We're telling everyone tomorrow night so act really surprised and everything, alright? I mean I know Ron knows I told you and that's alright because he told Harry-" she stopped speaking and smiled broadly. "Did you know that Harry is going to be there tomorrow?"

"Is he really?" I said sarcastically, not caring what she was getting at. "Well then, I guess I'll see him tomorrow. You, however, should go because I think you're drunk." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Four glasses of wine after intercourse isn't drunk," she informed me. Once again she stepped over her boundary into grossland, population One.

"Great to know," I snapped, walking her to the fireplace. "I'll keep that in mind next time…" I didn't know how to finish my sentence. She wasn't listening anyways.

"Love you," she called as she stepped in the fireplace.

"Same," I called and watched her disappear from sight in a giant green swirl. I sighed and went back to sit on the couch. Suddenly, telly was no longer interesting, my house seemed to big, and I felt desperately alone. Everyone around me was getting married! Alright, some of them were already married. Let me rephrase. Everyone around me was growing up. Hermione and Ron were getting married. They've been together for almost six years. Luna and Neville have been together for four years. All of my other brothers managed to settle down and land a wife, even the twins. I'm the only one who can't seem to grasp the concept. I'm getting really tired of mum always hinting at getting me a boyfriend before my goods shrivel up and I become ugly. She also says she would like to see her only daughter married before she crosses over into the after life. Isn't that a wonderful thing for your mother to say? Get married before I die or I'll come back as a ghost and haunt you forever. Really, smashing.

**The Next Day**

"Oh, Ginny darling," mum cried, pulling me into this giant hug that splinched a few ribs, nothing big. "It's so good to see you! How dare you not visit more! I think I'm angry with you! Oh, who am I kidding? Give your mother a kiss." I smiled and gave her a giant kiss as she looked me over. "Too damn skinny! I'm going to send you home with a plate of food. I expect you to eat it."

"Yes, mum," I replied dutifully. There was no need fighting with her because she can outtalk almost anyone. Not me, mind you, but it gets into this big thing and we end up saying really horrible stuff. "Did you loose weight."

"No, but nice of you to lie to your dear mother," mum said, giving me another kiss. She makes me feel so guilty! Alright, so I don't come here weekly like my brothers. That's because I learned how to do the cleaning charm and can make my own damn dinner. I do visit, though. Maybe twice a month if I'm not busy, sometimes more. My brothers are here almost everyday after work, regardless if they have their families or not. I feel really bad for their wives. Who knew the entire Weasley brood were a bunch of mama's boys. I didn't. "You go say hello to your father and tell him to put down that damn paper! It will be a snowy day in hell before he gets a televoosion set, you let him know that."

"I will mum," I answered and handed her my coat after she forcibly yanked it off of my body moments earlier. I saw my father sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine as one of my nephews looked on.

"See that there?" dad was saying. "That's twenty-four inches!" he pointed to the page as my nephew stared at him.

"Cookie?" he said, pointing to a plate next to my father. My nephew's only one and a half and just grasped speaking. I'm sure he meant something along the lines of, 'Very interesting, grandpa. I care…really, I do!'

"Ya," dad said, pushing the plate next to Davie, my nephew. "There you go."

"Hello, dad," I said, coming fully into the kitchen and giving my dad a hug. I miss my family, I do. I just need my Me space. I mean, hello, I lived with these people for seventeen years. One day I woke up and felt smothered to death. Not to mention I was the youngest and only daughter. I sneezed and literally had people lunging at me to feel my forehead and make sure I wasn't sick with some major, life threatening disease that would kill me if no one quickly smothered me with tea and steaming mugs of Pepper-up potion.

"Ginny!" dad cried, once he saw me. He pushed back his seat and wrapped me firmly into a hug. He smelled like cigars and mint, which I'm sure was the stuff he sprays on himself so mum thinks he doesn't smoke. I think she knows.

"You look amazing," I said, patting his stomach. Alright, so this is my go-to point in the conversation when they haven't changed and I feel incredibly guilty for going weeks without seeing them. Happy?

"Do I really?" dad said, patting down his stomach which had probably bulged slightly. "Thank you!" I love my father for being gullible. Anyone else would have seen right through that as an act of guilt, which I totally do all the time.

"Welcome," I said, now turning my attention to the little baby in the high-chair. "Hello, Davie!" I cooed. He giggled as I tickled under his chin. "Look how amazing you are!"

"Cookie," Davie said, pointing back at the plate dad had taken away towards the living room. I nodded and laughed.

"Very good!" I cried, kissing the top of his head. He always smells nice. Like clean diapers and baby powder. He's Bill and Fleur's first and only, so far. I think she's either pregnant again or getting really fat, something that makes me smile even though it shouldn't.

"Ginny, get in this living room this instant!" mum cried, snappishly.

"Yeah, and grab the baby," Bill added, his mouth stuffed with pizza, which I have no idea how pizza popped up into my house.

"Yes, Bill," I called, picking Davie out of his high chair and bringing him into the living room where the entire Weasley clan was congregating. Damn, there's a lot of us, I must say. Plus, some have even brought their significant others because, of course, everyone but me is growing up.

"There 'ee is!" Fleur cooed as I handed Davie to her. "'Ere is Mummies beeg boy!" He giggled again and instantly smothered his face into her long, flowing hair. I just found out that Fleur isn't that much older than me! Only, like, four years or something. Just the fact that I hated her always added an extra ten years. Weird, huh?

"Ginny," someone hissed in my ear. I jumped and turned to see Hermione looking nervous and all jittery about something. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh, dear Merlin, you're pregnant, aren't you?" I said in a low voice. She rolled her eyes and looked annoyed again.

"No!" she snapped. "I need you to set the mood for me and Ron to make our engagement! Make it subtle and whatever. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I replied with a shrug. "When?"

"Just after dinner and before dessert," Hermione decided, after muttering in her head for a minute. I thought about it.

"Mum's going to cry…" I said and Hermione nodded once. "Do you really want her weeping into her tea? Maybe we should do it after dessert."

"I can't wait that long!" Hermione cried loudly, scaring the crap out of me. She took a few calming breaths and then smiled. "Just do it before dessert."

"Yes, Hermione," I answered dutifully. Sometimes, I'm not sure if we're even friends. I mean I know we were only friendly to each other during Hogwarts because she was in love with my brother, who cared very much what I thought of everyone he saw except Lavender Brown and that was only because I pissed him off, and I was very much in love with Harry, who was clueless. I needed as much help as I could get.

"Alright," she gave me a giant smile and then walked away to get some wine and vodka. She wasn't even gone a minute when someone else appeared at my side.

"Something's up," Fred muttered in my ear. I jumped again and turned to him.

"Paranoid much?" I asked sarcastically. He shook his head once and took a deep gulp of butterbeer. "Mum and dad are jumpy, Bill and Fleur keep holding her stomach, Hermione and Ron are freaking out, and I think, I THINK Angelina's pregnant." I just took all this in and then nodded.

"You're right, something is up," I agreed.

"What's the matter with your hair?" he asked, looking down at it. I put my hands to it, feeling for something.

"Why? What's the matter with it?" I asked, panicking. This is what I get for walking out of the house thinking I look nice. I end up looking like crap and someone in my family tells me about it. Usually it's Fleur thinking she's being helpful instead of rude.

"Nothing," he said, still looking at it. "It's all straight."

"It's always straight," I snapped, my hands still on it.

"Are you sure?" he asked, now touching it.

"Yes," I said, slapping his hands off of it. "Will you stop touching my head, please? Thank you." I finally had to elbow him sharply in the ribs just to get him to stop stroking my head. I swear that there was something in the water from the time Bill was born until the time Ron was born. I'm the only normal one in my family.

"It looks nice," Fred commented. "Did you get all dressed up because Harry's coming over for dinner, or do you just wear slinky black numbers to all our family dinners?"

"Oh, yes!" I said sarcastically. "I actually dressed up for Davie…"

"This conversation just got very weird," Fred said.

"Yeah," I agreed, and we moved away from each other. Just for the record, I didn't dress up because Harry was coming over. Sure, I didn't exactly dress down and wear my usual of jeans and a sweater, but I'm not dolled up with a prom dress. My dress might be a little too short and slightly too tight. Maybe there's a smidgen too much cleavage for my parents and I did put on mascara, but that's normal. I mean, sure, I put on my sexy underwear. Not because I expect anything to happen between me and anyone tonight, but, you know, in case I get hit by a bus on my way home. Also, my hair, which totally looks fine (I looked in the mirror shortly after talking to Fred) is a lot longer now and down around my stomach, just past my chest. I must say I look kick ass. If I were a guy and someone different and saw me across the room I would totally ask me out. Of course I'd be polite and call when I say I'm going to.

There was a knock on the door and mum quickly ran to go get it. I felt my heart begin to beat and my hands get all sweaty and cold-like. I had to take a deep breath before I felt my nerves calm any.

"George!" mum cried, flinging the door open. I rolled my eyes and went to the table with all the good stuff. Muggle beer and fire whiskey for those who can drink or feel it's suitable to do so in front of their parents. Mainly me. I took a quick shot of fire whiskey before turning around sharply. That's when I came face to face with HIM.

He looked the same as he did last time I saw him. Tall, dark, and handsome. He still smelled like soap and really good aftershave, as though he just stepped out of the shower. His green eyes widened with shock and then he seemed to register that, yes, this was the same Ginny he last saw a year ago, almost.

"Ginny," he said, his voice the same thick honey-like consistency it always was. "Sorry."

"It's alright," I stammered, feeling the heat on my cheeks. Why, of all times, do I have to blush? I'm a grown woman for cripes sake and I blush! "How are you?"

"Good," Harry said, his face flushed from the cold. "I'm finally home now for a while. I must say I do like the feeling of Ron and Hermione's guest bedroom better than the caves I was used to."

"Oh, you just wait," I said with a smile. "They're on their best behavior. It gets fun when they start fighting. You'll be yearning for a cave in about a week or so."

"I'm actually hoping they'll fight," Harry said, he and I getting more comfortable with talking to each other and not stumbling over words or blushing. "I've missed everything while I was away. I mean, for the first year Ron was there right next to me, but then he left and I decided to stay training. Well, now Ron and I both have stable jobs securely in the Ministry and I know for a fact the only vacationing I will ever do will be on my own time."

"They still asking you to be Minister of Magic?" I asked.

"Yes, just today actually," Harry said, smiling. "I told them, thanks, but no thanks I like my normal job."

"I, personally, would never be Minister of Magic," I said. He raised his eyebrows, looking amused.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"They have to worry about a million people every single day. I could never, ever in a million years live with the thought that if I make a mistake, something could happen and everyone would wind up dead," I said. "Can you imagine?" There was a long pause and then he smiled.

"I think I can, actually," he said, still smiling. I felt myself freeze and blush. Of course he could, you big stupid idiot! He's Harry fucking Potter! He saved the Wizarding World! You shouldn't be allowed to speak ever again! I hope you're happy, he thinks you're an idiot. "So, did you get all dressed up for me like Fred says you did, or is there something else?" Alright, now I can blush. That was actually embarrassing. God damn Fred! I could kill him, I really could. Plus, Harry was teasing me! He was totally teasing me and I was playing right into his hands.

"No, I did not get dressed up for you," I snapped, still blushing. I was also thinking very quickly. "I got dressed because…I'm going out with Neville and Luna after this little party and I didn't think I'd have time to change before I met them at the bar."

"Really?" Harry said, smiling again. I nodded once in defiance.

"Would you like to come with us?" I asked. What in the fuck is the matter with me?

"Sure," Harry said, looking happy again. "I haven't seen Neville and Luna in forever! That'd be great. You don't mind?"

"Are you kidding? It'll be fun," I said, smiling again. "We'll ditch this popcorn stand after dessert and head over to the bar."

"Sure," Harry said. "You look very nice tonight, Ginny." I think he just blushed.

"Th-thank you," I said, giving him my best dashing smile. He suddenly got all flustered and took a big gulp of butterbeer, which he promptly began coughing. His face turned all red and he got all upset. "Are you alright?" I asked, totally ready to give him the whatever it's called, when he nodded and gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Fine," he gasped. The rest of his face, except his cheeks, turned back to their normal color and he wouldn't meet my eye again. It was like he was embarrassed or something.

"Well, I'll be right back," I said, still smiling. "I just need to owl Luna and tell her that you'll be joining us."

"Sure," Harry said. He turned and walked over to Ron. The two of them immediately started talking in low voices and once or twice Ron looked up at me. Men are so weird.

"Where are you going?" Hermione snapped as I made my way into the kitchen.

"I need to make a phone call," I snapped.

"You and Harry looked pretty cozy," Hermione commented. I rolled my eyes and felt myself blushing again. "Anything going to happen between you two."

"Yes, we just had sex up against the living room wall…Did you miss it? Well, we can do an encore show if you like," I said sarcastically. Hermione glared at me as I rummaged through the storage closet.

"Very funny….What in heavens name are you looking for?" she asked, coming around the counter.

"I know dad hid a phone in here like two years ago and I can't find it," I snarled, pulling out another box. "How many tea-cozies can one family have, honestly!"

"Well, I've got my mobile, if you like," Hermione offered, handing it to me. "Who do you know that has a phone?"

"Luna," I replied and flipped it open to stare at it. "What are all these little buttons?"

"Numbers," Hermione said, wrenching it out of my hand and dialing. She handed it back to me. "Why are you calling Luna? No, wait, why do you have a phone?"

"I told Harry that Luna, Neville, and I were going to a bar after dinner and Harry could join us if he liked," I snapped, listening to the ringing.

"Ooh," Hermione said all smug and knowingly. "So you DID dress up just for Harry! I knew that's why you had your good underwear on!" I turned to her in shock.

"How do you know I have my good underwear on?" I snapped, smoothing down the back of my dress. I swear if I found it stuck up I would die of embarrassment.

"You bent over before and your dress rode up your bum-Now, tell me, do you have a crush on Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Did everyone else see my underwear?" I asked.

"Hello?" someone said in the phone. There was a pause. "Neville, am I holding this right?"

"Luna?" I called, a bit loudly. "Is that you?"

"Ginny?" she screamed back. "Where are you?"

"My parents," I called. "Listen, can you and Neville do me a huge favor?"

"Sure," Luna screamed.

"Could you meet me and Harry at Felicity's in two hours?" I asked, lowering my voice.

"Sure!" Luna screamed back. I held the phone away from my face. "So you do like Harry!"

"Bye," I said and hung up. Hermione looked over at me, an amused expression on her face. "If you say anything I'll tell mum that you want to wear her wedding dress when you get married."

"I wasn't going to say anything," Hermione said, an amused smile on her face. "Turn around," she instructed.

"Hermione-" I started but she already turned me around and quickly began fiddling with the straps on the back of my dress. In a moment the dress was so tight in my chest that my cleavage grew even more! I must say when I looked in the mirror and it told me I looked like a cheap whore, I felt very pretty. "Hermione!" I cried appreciatively. "HOW did you know how to do this?"

"My cousin taught me a long time ago," Hermione said with a shrug. She smiled at me through the mirror. "Now, wear my sweater so we don't scare the family and then just give it back to me tomorrow. Sound good?"

"Sounds great," I said, smoothing down my boobs. "I look hot."

"You look like a slut," the mirror snapped. "Cover those things up and take off that trashy make-up."

"DINNER!" mum screamed.

The rest of dinner was spent nicely enough. Um, let's see what happened…Oh, well Bill and Fleur are having another baby. Fred and Angelina are having a baby. Ron and Hermione told everyone they were getting married…what else? Now, I know there was something else that happened tonight that would make this something really interesting… Well, I went to the bar with Harry, which was really nice and everything. I had a lot of fun and we all enjoyed everything….Gosh, what could have happened….?

Harry Potter KISSED ME LAST NIGHT!

I can die happy.

A/N Please read and review.


End file.
